Adrenaline
by S-Michael
Summary: Kim thinks about Ron in a different way. [Lemon, KimRon] My first KimRon, what do you think?


WARNING: Lemon. Rated M for sexual content and some language.

Adrenaline

S-Michael

"This place is going to blow!"

Shego and Drakken escaped. They had a tendency for doing that. Kim swung in, scooped Ron up in her arms just seconds before he would have been crushed under a part that fell off of Drakken's latest doomsday machine, and went through the window. Harder than it looked, going through glass without getting shredded. They fell three stories and landed in a massive snowdrift. Before they even had a chance to be cold, Drakken's lair exploded violently, tongues of flame lashing out in every direction. The snow above them turned into superheated water, but by the time it got down to their level it was merely lukewarm.

They were alive. Kim and Ron had done something incredibly dangerous, some would say incredibly stupid, like they had a million times before and would likely do a million more times or until they were dead, and the bad guys got away, but they were alive. Kim felt giddy. It was the adrenaline. She also felt something else.

"_Take off those stupid clothes," Kim ordered, the tone of her voice allowing no disobedience. Ron looked at her, then nodded. He began to undress. Kim quickly tired of his pace and frantically pulled at his clothing, not caring if she ripped, tore, or stretched it._

Kim tried to banish the image from her head. They said that after a near death experience, there is often a strong desire to have sex. They had no idea how right they were. Kim wanted to fuck Ron. She couldn't even say she wanted to make love to him; what she wanted was _way_ to violent and predatory to be called making love. She wanted to fuck him; she wanted to fuck him like a wild fucking animal.

_Kim kissed him ferociously, forcing her tongue between his lips running her hands over every inch of his skin. It annoyed her that she had to stop, but she had to get her pants off somehow, if she was going to fuck him…_

She didn't normally think of him like this. She didn't think about fucking Ron, say, when they were eating at Bueno Nacho, or when they were at school for example. Only in situations like this. It was the adrenaline high. Kim loved the feeling of being high on adrenaline, but at times like this, it could be…well, awkward.

_Pants off, tossed aside, and forgotten, Kim went at Ron again. She forced her tongue back into his mouth and touched every inch of his skin, again, like she hadn't touched him in months as opposed to seconds. She grabbed his cock and put it where it belonged. Ron began to moan as she moved her hips. She didn't work into it; she started off fast and violent. Kim pulled his head back and bit his tender, exposed neck. She clawed at his back with her free hand._

She could have him, too. She knew that she could have him. Ron wouldn't say no. He would never say no to her. That was the problem. He couldn't say no to her, and when someone can't say no, it's rape. No two ways about it, no middle ground, no gray area. Rape, plain and simple. Kim Possible wasn't a rapist, and never would be. Some said that it was impossible for a woman to rape a man, but they didn't know jack shit, that or they were lying.

_Kim stopped biting down just as she drew blood, leaving the world's largest hickey on Ron's neck and the coppery taste of his blood in her mouth. He was hers. She had marked him. He was hers. She looked into his eyes as she pounded her hips into him at a punishing speed, and knew that he was hers, fully and completely. He was her property. Hers to command, hers to fuck. Hers to do anything she wanted to._

Where did these violent feelings come from? Were they always there, hidden beneath the surface, or was it just the adrenaline talking? Of course, adrenaline was always there, waiting to be released, so there wasn't that much of a literal distinction there. What she meant to say was, was this violence just overspill from her crime fighting persona, or was she some sort of pervert?

_He climaxed, and she climaxed. She dropped against him. They were breathing heavily. "Kim, I--" She started to pump her hips again. He moaned, forgetting whatever it was he was going to say. Probably something clichéd, like "I love you." She scratched his back, leaving long welts, and sometimes cuts in his flesh. His tender, tender flesh. "Fuck me," was what he ended up saying. She wanted him in a way no human being should want another. She wanted him like a lion wants an antelope. She looked at him, and she didn't see her best friend. She saw meat. She saw prey. And she had caught him, so damned if she wasn't going to eat her fill. She pressed her mouth to his and kissed like she was really trying to eat him._

Kim really _could_ feel Ron against her, as she guarded him from shrapnel with her body. His heart raced against her chest, and he was hyperventilating; he was afraid. He wasn't an adrenaline junkie, the way Kim was. Battling villains wasn't his idea of a good time. He didn't live for adventure the way she did. He didn't thrive on adversity. Still, he came with her, though. He fought with her. He followed her through hell and high water, no matter if he was scared or weak or tired.

They were wet, freezing on the bottom, cooking on the top, and all Kim could think of was--

_Ron gave himself to her. He moaned, he moved with her as much as he could with her pinning him to the ground, and he let her do anything she wanted to him. He was hers. He gave himself to her. The prey gave itself to the predator, and Kim was eating her fill. She wanted him She wanted him more than air. And he wanted her to take him. He wanted to be hers. He wanted to belong to her. Wanted to be her property. Knowing this fueled Kim's passion even more._

Kim looked at Ron, and willed herself not to think of him in terms of sex and flesh. Willed herself not to stare. Willed herself not to kiss those soft, supple lips, because she knew that if she did, one thing would lead to another, and soon enough they would be at the point where--

_Kim fucked him until she didn't have the strength to do it anymore. Ron didn't have the strength to move. She laid on the ground next to him, and admired her handiwork. His body was covered in welts, there was a hickey on his neck and another one on his shoulder, on the opposite side as the neck hickey. He was worn, but so was she._

_If she could, she'd get back on and ride him again, but she didn't have the strength. Ah, well. There was always later. And after that, there would be later again. And then again, and again. There would always be later. Always. And she would always have Ron. Always and forever. He was hers. Always and forever._

"Hey, Kim, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, fine," Kim said, snapped from her thoughts. "Why?"

"It was just that you had this strange look in your eyes…" Ron said.

"Oh. Yeah." Kim tried to keep the embarrassment from her face and voice. She was good at it by now. Practice makes perfect. "Don't worry. I was just thinking of something." She rolled off of Ron, and made sure that there wasn't any falling objects that were going to crush them. It looked safe. And the adrenaline was wearing off, so they were safe from _that_ as well. She wasn't going to fuck him today.

"_Why not?" the Kim from the fantasy demanded. "Why not take him, if you want him?"_

Because I only want him when I'm like this,_ Kim said. _He deserves better than that._ Kim wasn't stupid enough to believe that girls weren't supposed to have "those feelings," as her grandmother called them, but _this_ was wrong._

"_Why? Why is this wrong?" the figment Kim demanded._

Because he can't say no to me, _Kim said._ That makes it rape.

_Figment Kim snorted. "How do you know he won't like it?"_

How do you know he will?_ demanded Kim._

"_I know _I _enjoyed it," figment Ron said, cuddling next to figment Kim, kissing her on the cheek._

You are a figment of my imagination, _Kim pointed out._ Both of you. And you have no power over me now that I'm down.

"_Maybe not," figment Kim said, "but what about the next time? And the next time? I will win, eventually."_

We'll see,_ Kim said. _We'll see.

"Hey, uh, Kim?" Ron said. "When that fire goes out, it's going to get really cold, really fast. I mean, we're soaking wet."

Kim nodded. "I'll call Wade," she said.

FIN

Author's Commentary (As If You Care)

Yeah, it's kind of short, for one of my newer works. It's longer than _Breaking_ (if you don't count the Author's Commentaries, at least), but then again, _Breaking_ was made up on the spot. It's also longer than _Never Trust a Demon_, but though _Never Trust a Demon_ was _published_ recently, it was actually the first fanfic I ever wrote. I literally wrote it before I had ever heard of for a site called Shinjitsu no Shi (sp?). (I sent it in, and then I sent in a letter saying not to publish it because I wanted to fix it. Then I noticed that the site was on hiatus.)

I had the concept for this a while ago. I believe that I said something in my KP forum, aptly titled _Disposable Forum A_, in my future plans topic. I also have plans for another fic about this couple (not a lemon, sorry!), but that will most likely be it. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like Kim/Ron, but lets face it, it's overdone. I don't even read Kim/Ron, there's too much crap. I truly believe that there are good Kim/Ron fics out there, but I look at the mountains of titles and I just go, "Mm, nope." You see, if there are a lot of fics about a couple, that means it is really popular. If a couple or concept is popular, that makes it easy to write about. If a concept is easy to write about, then a lot of people will write about it who don't have the mental capacity to write anything more challenging. Which means that the more fics you have about a couple, the greater percentage of them that will be crap. Not everyone who just writes about one or two couples a show are idiots, you understand. That's not what I'm saying. Sometimes one or two couples are all you like. For example, in _Fairly Odd Parents_, I LOVE Vicky/Timmy…couldn't really care less about anything else, though (well, except for Vicky/Mark Chang).

I, um, think I got sidetracked. (Yeah, like there's an actual track, and not just my meandering thoughts.) I don't remember what exactly gave me the idea to do this. It was a while ago. It must have just sat in the back of my head fermenting for a while, because I was writing a story for the _Danny Phantom_ page called _Necromancy_ (gee, I wonder what it could be about?) (coming soon; I recommend you read it, if you like that show; also not a lemon) when suddenly I decided to write this. But I had just been writing _Necromancy_ all night and was tired and wanted to go to sleep. So the next day, I spent the entire day writing it, and, well, here it is. Enjoy.

I predict lots of readers. After all, like _Captivated_, far and away the most popular fic I ever wrote (fifteen fav lists, twenty R&Rs, and more than 5,000 hits) (_Teen Titans_, Raven/Robin), it's a lemon. (Of course, the aforementioned _Breaking_, least popular of my fics with one fav list and zero R&Rs, could also be said to be a lemon, but I prefer to think of it as smut. _Dragonball Z_, Android 18/Trunks, if you're interested.) Also, as this is a popular topic, that means a lot of readers as well as a lot of writers.

Oh, and that line in the first paragraph, _Harder than it looked, going through glass without getting shredded,_ you know? Yes, it is a joke. About the plausibility of a lot of stuff that happens in the KP universe.

Please R&R. Hoped you liked it, but if you hated it, well, you're entitled to your opinions, too. You bastard. Seriously, though, thanks for reading. Tell your friends.

Oh, I almost forgot. I make a point to use these Commentaries to shamelessly plug other stories I wrote (all those stories I've mentioned so far? Not technically plugs, as I didn't tell you to read them). Sort of a "If you liked this, you'll _love_…" sort of thing, you know. Read _Mole_ and _Trust_, if you care to. In that order (_Trust_ is the sequel to _Mole_). They're both Shego/Ron fics (my favorite couple), but at an original angle.


End file.
